zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Keef
Keef is a small and rejected boy that attends Skool. He is voiced by Danny Cooksey. Appearance Keef is a small boy with a tuft of red hair on his head. He has large emerald green eyes and pale skin. He wears a light blue shirt with a rainbow print. He also wears black shoes and dark cyan pants. Personality Keef is overly attached and becomes obsessed with Zim after becoming his friend to the point were he follows the disguised alien everywhere and intrudes his home, believing that he would not mind the intrusion. Like most humans, he is rather oblivious and gullible, as seen when did not understand when Zim told him that "he has fulfilled his purpose" he was not at all suspicious when GIR talked to him when he was supposed to be a dog. He seems to care for Zim, deciding to throw a party for him after he believed he was actually sick. Role in Invader Zim In the episode Bestest Friend, Keef actually served as a main character. He was used by Zim as a best friend (due to his physical absorbency of liquids, shock-resistance, and ability to come out all right after an incident with a toy beaver and taxi) so that Zim appears normal to the other Skoolchildren. However, Zim soon tires of Keef following him everywhere by bugging him about the circus. Zim then devises a plan to get rid of him; he sends him a package that contains robotic hands that rip out his eyes and replace them with robotic ones. After doing so, Zim hypnotizes him so that the first living thing he sees with his new eyes he will believe to be Zim. Unfortunately for Keef, the first creature he sees happens to be a squirrel. Enraptured, Keef chases the squirrel, believing it's Zim onto Zim's roof, where it finally attacks him, causing him to fall from the roof and get caught in some sort of explosion (Originally supposed to be electrocuted by electrical wires or get smashed on the road and get stuck to a car tire and die. As Nickelodeon prohibits deaths, the scene was changed). Keef is one of the few characters along with Dib and Gaz to fully acknowledge GIR's presence. After Bestest Friend, Keef serves mainly as a background character. His most notable background appearance is in Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom, he is seen in the nightmare world with the other monsters, but looks exactly the same. This is because, as Jhonen jokingly states in the DVD's commentary, "He was already scary enough to begin with". It was planned in Return of Keef for him to make another appearance, but due to the cancellation, the episode was not complete. In this episode, Dib was going to use Keef to defeat Zim, but he failed. Even though this happened, Keef tried to get Zim and Dib to be friends (not knowing they hate each other.) Putting their differences aside, Zim and Dib were to pretend to be friends to get Keef to blow up from happiness after being splashed with Zim's latest experiment. They succeeded, but Nickelodeon would've most likely objected against killing Keef, so he would have most likely eventually revive. In this episode, Keef discovers Zim is an alien. He is the only other human who would've known this besides Dib and Gaz. Filmography * Debut: The Nightmare Begins * Bestest Friend (First major appearance) * Dark Harvest * Attack of the Saucer Morons (Quick cameo) * Career Day * Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom * Vindicated! * Tak: The Hideous New Girl * Return of Keef (cancelled) Facts of Doom *Meef, the boyscout from Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars'' is supposed to be Keef's younger brother.'' *Unlike most Earth children, Keef only has three fingers, the same number as Irkens. *Like Tak, he plays a major role in a single episode and afterwards only makes small cameos. *He is very absorbent, as shown in Bestest Friend, and also extremely conductive, shown in the same scene. *Keef is the only human who calls GIR by his name. Gallery Bestest Friend 3.jpg Zim and keef relationship.jpg Invader Zim Keef and Zim.gif Keef with robot eyes.png See also *Zim and Keef's Relationship *Rejects *Keef:Screenshots Category:Rejects Category:Males Category:Skool Students Category:Humans Category:Supporting characters